Unholy Connections
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: With the Final battle over, friends lost or otherwise dead, Kagome is thrust into the unknown trivial life of a wounded priestess, housed by none other than the lord Sesshomaru.


1**Limbo -**_** A place where souls remain that cannot enter heaven**_.

Limbo, a state of floating between worlds, as I was. I felt..bodiless, unnerved, as if I could only feel myself floating in this vast, uncharted sea of emptiness. I tried to remember where I was last, though my thoughts were clouded, I could clearly remember_ his _face. I felt distanced from my body, I couldn't remember anything before or after _him. _I chuckled. I blinked and settled on a defeated sigh.

After a bit of floating, I started to gain back memory and feeling. Loneliness was the strongest feeling, though I had no idea why. The feeling consumed me, I shivered, though I don't know how a mind can shiver, I suddenly realized what that loneliness feeling sprouted from. I had watched Inuyasha, fall at the hand of Naraku, watched Sango impaled by his tentacle into a nearby tree. I raked with sobs, why had I let my friends fall without avenging them?!? My lover, and my greatest friend, gone!

I clenched my eyes shut. Of course, I did try to avenge them.. Hence why I am in this state. I remember now.. I cried out as I watched Inuyasha fall, in my fury, I loaded an arrow and launched it at the vile creature. Just as it was about to hit his heart, the arrow disappeared. It dissolved into shiny, small particles of pink light. I watched as Kikyou appeared, cold eyes and smug smirk etched into her features, hardly the woman Inuyasha spoke so fondly of.

I growled my best growl and watched as she walked closer to me. Taking a stance, I decided to unsheathe Kianzo, the sword my grandfather laid into my grasp before I left home the last time, he knew it was time. In the history books my father had, it told of a woman, though it never told her name, that wielded that sword, that used it with such fury and strength that it left wake in it's path. My eyes gleamed as Kikyou pulled out her sword, to match mine. I chuckled, made mark to swing, and it slashed her arm.

I watched as a few souls poured out of her wounded arm, in a cackle, I lunged myself once more, intent on slicing off her head, though I missed, I hit her shoulder, she shrieked, though she managed to land a cut across my stomach before she fell to her knees, grasping desperately at her wounds, trying to keep the stolen souls inside her clay shell. As the last soul ran from the shell, I was knocked back, by the force of my own soul returning to my body. For the first time in 3 years, I felt whole once more.

I smiled curtly at the dark half demon, and awaited his strike, that's when everything went black, that's why I'm here. I sigh defeatedly once more, why am I here? Did I die? Where was Inuyasha? Did Sango die as well as the half demon? I felt my head begin to spin, and the weightless feeling I had was now replaced with falling. The limbo I was in I had left, I suddenly feared the feeling, of falling, I would rather be in limbo, then to realize myself dead. My head began to throb with immense pain, I screamed, and then all went black once more.

I awoke in a dimly lit room, staring at the ceiling, I smiled wearily to myself that I was alive, thankful I did not die in battle, though after feeling thankful, I began to feel ashamed, I had let down my allies, watched my friends fall in battle, and did nothing to help them. I choked out a sob, and clenched my eyes. What was I to do, sit here and cry? The tears burned my eyes, and fell down the sides of my face. I tried to sit up, but in favor of feeling less nauseated, I fell back down onto the bed with a 'thump'. Though the landing didn't hurt my head further, it made me more aware of my surroundings.

I was in a small, quiet room. The rice paper walls were designed in sakura blossoms and various scenery. In the room, it held four candles, a bed, two night stands, and a vanity in the corner of the room. I studied the vanity as close as I could from my position on the bed. It, too, was painted with sakura blossoms, the light pink petals gingerly placed on the dark mahogany of the wood. I smiled, though pink wasn't my most favorite of colors, the mood it set was calming, as if you were in the breeze, watching them float then settle onto the ground.

My throat was dry, as if I was out for days, but I surely couldn't have been out of commission for that long, right? I quickly searched the room for a glass of water, and was relieved to find the pitcher along with a glass on the bedside. I drank down the cool liquid as if it was raw life to my throat. I suppose in a sense, it was.

The silence was unnerving, no one came to check on my wound. My wrapped stomach had obviously been changed recently, though, for there was only a few drops of blood on the wrappings. I than began to think of who would have taken me in. Only a few people I know of would have rooms like this they could just place someone in. One being Kouga, in his kingdom in the east, The other, Naraku, and Last, Sesshomaru. I chuckled wearily at the last name that crossed my ragged mind.

Though, if it was Kouga, he would have been here when I awoke. And Naraku, pfft. He would have killed me rather than save me, then again, so would have Sesshomaru. I shook my head, though it hurt to do so, maybe I would find out soon, if I just shut my eyes and waited. I was too weary to notice or care about the figure that stood at the door.

My eyes eased shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep. "Hinata" he commanded. She meekly came to him "Yes, Milord?" "Her wounds need to be redressed, and since she has awoken by herself, bring a few kimonos, she will want to go outside sometime soon." "Yes, Milord." He watched the maid without words as she dressed the girl's wounds. When she left to retrieve the kimono's he soundlessly and gracefully moved into the recesses of the room he swore to never enter since his mother's death.

He looked over the girl's sleeping face emotionlessly, tracing over every line, grove, and indentation in her face. How had this woman changed the heart of his brother, killed the ruthless Half demon, Naraku, and saved her friends all in a few years? His brows knitted together as she moved in her sleep, whimpering. Knowing not what to do, he reached his clawed hand out and caressed her forehead, it seemed to calm her.

He removed his touch, momentarily, to retrieve the elegant chair that sat at the vanity, and placed it beside her bed. Returning to her side, he began to hum a small tune his mother hummed to him when he was a mere child. The girl hardly moved anymore afterwards. When the maid returned with her kimonos, she quietly sat them on the foot of the bed and left as quickly as she came.


End file.
